The present invention relates to a waste container case and inner container for waste material German Patent 41 36 123 discloses a waste container having a bag- or pouch-shaped case with an open rim for the reception of the bag-shaped inner container. The insertion of the inner container into this case is, however, relatively difficult owing to its transverse closing and bending fold, as the folding of the inner container or tilting makes handling more difficult.
The case for a reception of the bag-shaped inner container in disclosed German Published Application 43 09 232 is designed as a double-walled case comprising two curved walls superimposed on each other and firmly attached to each other below a folding line. From the lower flap created in this way, two walls extend, their cut above the folding line matching the cut of the inner container it is to contain. Guides with guide slots for the insertion of the inner container extending along the side walls between the two walls are fitted with attaching devices which can be released for the insertion of the inner container. These attaching devices, however, are prone to dirt and wear; the arrangement is, moreover, relatively expensive to produce and awkward to handle. Another special problem lies in the fact that heat produced by the residual glow of cigarette ash is insufficiently insulated from the outer surfaces of the case, which feel significantly warm.